


Old Trip Tucker

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Bad Poetry, Crack, Filk, Folk Music, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: Chef thinks that in 100 years this will be a folk song everybody knows.  Personally, I think he's been hitting the cooking sherry.





	Old Trip Tucker

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Old Dan Tucker](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/367302) by Bruce Springsteen and the Seeger Sessions Band. 



> My first attempt at filk (if you don't count that verse of _Born in the USA_ I did in another fandom). Please check out the inspiration. "The Boss" and the Seeger Sessions Band really rock this folk song with a Cajun Zydeco feel. It will make you smile, I guarantee!

Old Trip Tucker is a fine engineer.

He jump starts the warp drive with a beer.

Malcolm Reed always wants more power.

Their firefight lasted for half an hour.

 

Chorus:

Get out of the way Old Trip Tucker.

You’re too late to get your supper.

Get out of the way Old Trip Tucker.

You’re too late to get your supper.

 

Old Trip Tucker has that Southern charm.

Someday it’s gonna buy him the farm.

Put his fingers in a pile of stones.

Found out later that she’d jumped his bones.

 

Old Trip Tucker took the pod apart,

But his captain thinks that’s not too smart.

“When nature calls, what ya gonna do?

Reed says the bloody thing needs a loo.”

 

Old Trip Tucker runs the halls in blues.

“Next time,” the captain says, “wear some shoes!”

He went down to Risa to get laid,

But learned too late a mistake’s been made.

 

Old Trip Tucker took T’Pol to bed,

And now he hears voices in his head.

When she dropped the robe, his eyes bugged out.

He busted her bell curve, there’s no doubt.

 

Old Trip Tucker saved Shran’s little gal.

What else could he do for such a pal?

Now he ain’t dead, or so they say,

‘cause it never happened anyway.


End file.
